missionodysseyfandomcom-20200213-history
Mira
Mira is a siren, a one-time character and the secondary antagonist of the episode, The Song of the Sirens, featured in the animated series, Mission Odyssey. Background 'Personality' At first glance Mira seems like a fun loving, playful and friendly siren but is quickly shown to have no empathy for humans and their well being. She has no qualms about using her siren song to lure people and even enjoys enchanting people. When Poseidon sent her and the other sirens to attack Ulysses, Mira wasn't upset or bothered at all but rejoiced at the chance to toy with the humans. In her interactions with Nisa, Mira shows no problem with revealing her more feral side and appears more than willing to attack the girl. Mira had a soft spot for Zephyr and wished to turn him into a siren. However, she had no problem with sending his friends to their doom and did not care to see how their loss might effect Zephyr. While she did have some affection for him, Mira also liked flirting with him to further annoy Nisa. 'Physical Appearance' Mira is a beautiful, young mermaid with a slender body. Her hair is long, thick and blonde, which she wears in a ponytail. Her fish tail is a dark, muted green-grey color and like the other sirens, ends in a single, long, almost feather or arrow-like tail fin. She wears a yellow starfish necklace and a cream top. When angered or prepared to attack, Mira's skin turns pale blue-grey. Her eyes lose their humanity, their pupils replaced with lizard-like slits. Her canines grow into large fangs to rip into her prey. Role in the episode Zephyr was fishing when his line was pulled taut by a large, powerful fish. Ulysses joined him to try to pull it aboard, but the line snapped. The creature rose up, revealing the upper body of a beautiful woman named Mira. Only Zephyr saw her before she dove underwater. Mira swam to a sunken ruin where two of her friends and her mother, Aglaope, Queen of the Sirens waited. Mira was excited at the arrival of humans in their water. She revealed she was smitten with Zephyr's good looks and was tempted to sing to him. Aglaope admonished her but Mira insisted that she and her two friends would be safe together. Aglaope refused but was cut short when a giant tentacle grabbed her. Mira and her friends saw the tentacle's owner and were fearful. Aglaope was unaware and bit Poseidon, God of the Seas himself, making him release her. Once she realized, Aglaope was apologetic but Poseidon used this slight to persuade Aglaope to destroy Ulysses for him. Much to Mira's delight, Aglaope accepted. Above water, Mira leapt through the waves like a dolphin. Nisa approached the edge of the ship when Mira surfaced in her feral form, preparing to attack. Fortunately, Titan scared her away. Suddenly a great storm appeared and a gigantic maze rose from the waves. Many sirens sat among the rocks or floated in the water along with Mira. They sang their song, drowning out the storm. Before the crew fully sank into the spell, Ulysses used oakum to block his and the gang's ears. Mira spotted Zephyr from her perch and beamed at his arrival. Later on, after Aglaope took Philo, the gang sailed their ship into the heart of the maze and Zephyr spotted Mira in the water smiling at him. Nisa pushed him away and Mira hissed at her. At the palace, Mira, along with two other sirens, arrived with a boat to escort the crew to Aglaope. Nisa nearly stumbled overboard but Mira steadied her. Mira's touch caused Nisa to receive a vision, revealing Aglaope's true and villainous intentions. As the sirens escorted the crew through the palace, Mira asked Zephyr what it was like to have legs. Zephyr was friendly and charmed by Mira. Nisa interrupted to say that humans love eating fish, including the bones, in an attempt to frighten her. Mira told Zephyr that she would try to convince the queen to spare him. In the throne room, Aglaope ordered Mira and the other sirens to attack. Mira bit into Zephyr's leg. A surprised Zephyr asked why she would attack when he thought she was a friend. Mira claimed that she was his friend and wanted him to become a siren like her. Nisa cut a rope, causing an anchor to fall into the water. Mira mocked that she missed her, but Nisa pulled her end of the rope, pulling the anchor, along with Mira, into the air. After Philo's singing caused the palace to weaken and crumble, Mira fell into the water and escaped along with Aglaope. Category:Characters Category:One-Time characters Category:Females Category:Villains